Playing with Your Heart
by allyn17
Summary: Kelsey and Reid had seceretly dated for a while now until Kelsey got sick of his player ways so she dumps him and goes for Tyler, how will Reid take this. Also Kelsey is getting some magic powers that she never thought she had and her love gets tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except Kelsey.

I stood on the cliff with my three best friends, as always Reid was going to be late. I looked at my watch, it was close to eleven and we told him ten thirty. "He's late as always" I said.

"What are we to expect it's Reid" Tyler said.

Just then I saw the tall blonde walk up and put an arm around me.

"Sorry I was late" he said

I pulled out of his grip, "Who were you doing this time?" I asked.

"I dunno, some blonde chick" he said. I glared, it was always a blonde. "You know I was wishing it was you the whole time" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "You Jerk" I said.

"I know" he said.

"Come on you two wanna join a party" Tyler said.

"Hell yeah" Reid said.

"Well let's drop in" Pogue said.

I watched Tyler jump off. "Tyler" Caleb yelled. "Come on Caleb, Relax" Pogues said as he too jumped off.

I looked at Caleb and Reid and knew what they were thinking. Who's hand I was going to take. I knew I wanted to take Reids but that would only make him say some rude remark. But if I took Caleb's, Reid would get jealous. "Are you boys just going to stand there? Come on, I am taking both your hands" I said. I knew that would make them both happy. I took Reid and Caleb's hand and the three of us walked over to the ledge of the cliff. The boys eyes flashed black and we jumped.

I closed my eyes as we jumped. I felt the wind whip around me, and we slowly came to a stop. I opened up my eyes. "Come on let's go to a party" Tyler said. I let go of both boys hands. The five us headed to the party. Pogue spotted Kate with a girl I had never meet before. He walked to and kissed her.

"Your late" she said.

"Reid's fault" I said.

"As always, hey guys this is Sarah, she transferred from Boston Public" Kate told us.

"I'm Kelsey" I told her.

"Nice to meet you" she said to me.

"Sarah is my grandmothers name" Reid said coming over and again placing his arm around me.

"That's Reid, I'm Caleb and you don't remind me of my grandmother" Caleb said.

"Thanks" she said.

"The other two are Tyler and Pogue, Pogue is the one making out with Kate" I told her.

"Hey who want's to dance?" I suggested. "You know I want to" Reid said.

"Anyone besides Reid?" I asked.

"I will" I heard someone say. We all saw Aaron, the biggest player in the school. I got an idea to make Reid really jealous. "Sure Aaron" I said. He took my hand and we headed over to the others dancing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we began to dance. I was actually having fun until Kira. Aaron's supposly girlfriend, spotted us. She headed over, giving me her usual glare. Aaron let go of me and wrapped his arms around Kira.

"You jerk, how can you dance with her?" Kira asked

"Maybe because I am hotter then your ugly pig face" I said knowing it would definitely bother her.

"Shut-up slut" she said.

"Whoa no need for fighting" I head someone say. He was tall with brown hair and he was cute.

"Mind your own business" Aaron said.

"You got a problem Aaron?" I hear Reid ask.

"No, but I do, maybe if you paid more attention to Kelsey she wouldn't have to be such a slut" Kira said. She was pissing me off.

"Hey no need to be angry" I heard Sarah say.

"I didn't ask for your opinion besides I wanna know how does someone from Boston Public get into Spencer Academy" Kira said.

"I think you need to apologize to both Sarah and Kelsey" the brown haired guy said.

"She doesn't need to apologize. You must be Chase, the new guy, you will soon realize that you shouldn't be telling me what to do." Aaron said.

"Just apologize already" Caleb said.

"How about she doesn't and you all leave" Aaron said.

Just then I spotted Reids eye's flash black and Kira threw up all over Aaron. We all laughed but I also elbowed Reid.

"Hey guys that was Anthony, three cop cars were spotted heading this way on old mill road, so party's over" the DJ said. "You girls need a ride?" Caleb asked.

"We came in Sarah's car" Kate said.

"Are you headed back to school?" Chase asked.

"Yeah do you need a ride?" Kate asked.

"Yeah thanks" Chase said.

"We'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling at Chase. 'See ya" he said smiling back.

I followed the boys to Tyler's SUV. I crawled into the back with Pogue and Caleb. Reid was driving so Tyler got in the passenger seat. "Pogue can you take me home?" Caleb asked. "No problem" Pogue said.

"Kelsey, you going home or coming back to my place?" Reid asked .

"My place" I said.

"Fine" he said. Reid pulled the car out of there.

'So what do you think of Sarah?" I asked.

"She seems nice" Caleb said.

"She was so checking you out Caleb" I told him.

"Yeah so" he said.

"You should ask her out to Nickey's" I suggested.

" Maybe" he said.

Suddenly we heard police sirens. "Crap Reid pull over" Caleb said.

"No way, we can lose them" Reid said pressing the gas pedal harder. We sped through the woods jumping over logs. The cops were still on out tails. "Reid be smart for once and pull over" I yelled at him.

"I don't think so Kelsey" he said driving faster. We came to the clearing near the cliff.

"Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us" Pogue said. I looked at Caleb, "Fine" he said.

"No way are you guys going over that cliff" I said.

"We are" Reid said. All four boys turned black as Reid pressed the gas pedal even harder and we started to accelearte over the cliff. "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!"Reid yelled as I closed my eyes and got closer to Caleb as we went over the cliff. I felt him place his arm around me as the car fell.

A/N: So this is my new stroy, it's probably not as good as my other one so tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anny characters except Kelsey

I felt a THUD as we landed. "You can open your eyes Kelsey" I heard Caleb said. I did so. "You guys are idiots" I said as Reid kept driving out of the woods. "But you love us anyways" Reid said.

Reid dropped off Caleb and Pogue. "Night boys, see you tomorrow" I said as they got out and left. "So where are you going again Kelsey?" Reid asked.

"I told you I was going home" I said.

"Aww you don't want to spend the night with me" Reid said.

"Not really" I told him.

"Aww please" he said giving me his pouty face.

"Nice try Reid now please take me home" I said.

"Fine but can I stay at your place?" he asked.

"Reid give up" Tyler said.

"Thanks Tyler, but Reid doesn't give up until he get's what he wants, but I don't give in that easily Reid" I said as he pulled up to my house.

"So is that a yes or no" Reid asked.

"Reid you can keep dreaming that every girl you screw is me, but your never going to get me. Besides don't you prefer blondes" I said bitterly. I opened my door and got out. I headed up to my house, hoping that Reid would at least come after me. I unlocked the door, waiting for him to wrap his arms around me. I turned around to watch Tyler's SUV speed away. I felt saddened, but knew that was Reids usual behaviour. He didn't care about a girls feelings, especially mine.

I was about to turn back towards the door to go in, then I heard some one say my name. I turned back to see Reid standing in the middle of the road. I watched him walk towards me. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Your cute when your angry" he said.

"Go home Reid" I said to him.

"Aww don't be that way Kelsey" he said.

"Reid, why bother being here. I don' want to talk to or see you right now" I said to him.

I turned and headed inside the house, Reid following. "Reid please just leave" I said to him.

"Kelsey, I'm not going to leave until I get what I want" he said.

"And your not going to get any from me" I yelled at him. Lucky for me, my parents were gone away.

"Please don't be that way with me" he said.

"OUT!" I yelled. Next thing we knew Reid was being thrown out the door and the door slammed shut and locked. I stood there in a bit of shock but also surprised. I knew that I had powers but I never used them before. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see Reid laying in the damp grass. I ran over to him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said sitting up. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Umm, I have powers" I told him as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me before Kelsey" he asked.

"Because I didn't think I really had any powers" I told him.

"Well you do, and wow they are strong" he said.

"Well, it got my point across didn't it" I said

"Hell yeah it did" he said.

"So you going to leave?" I asked him.

"And how am I to get back to school, I have no ride" he said.

"I rolled my eyes, "Fine you can stay but not in my room" I said.

He gave me his pouty look, "Alright but you try one thing and I will hurt you, or throw you out the window" I said smirking.

A/N: So here's the second part it was actually really long so i split it in two so here is the first half of this i will have the next part up soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except Kelsey.

We headed back inside and up to my room. We walked in and I sat down on my bed and Reid did the same. "You know you're a jerk" I said to him.

"But you still love me right?" he asked.

"Only if you stop cheating on me" I told him.

"I was never cheating Kels, I was just getting those girls hopes up then leave them when they think that they finally got Reid Garwin" he said.

"Reid your so stuck up in this world that every girl here wants you" I told him.

"Yeah so" he said.

"Ugh, what makes you think that I'm one of those girls?" I asked.

"I know you are that's why we have been dating secretly, I have to keep my reputation up" he said. I smirked then kissed him. " We'll have to tell the others eventually" I told him.

"Can't we keep sneaking around for awhile?" he asked.

"No, I am tired of being used like this Reid" I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Kelsey, but come on, do you think they'll believe us" he said.

"Whatever, I'm tired" I got up from my bed, grabbing my pj's.

"Oh don't want to get dressed in here with me" he said.

"No I really don't want your perv eyes watching" I said as I left the room.

I headed into the bathroom. To change. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just witnessed my full power strength and on Reid. I had to admit it was amusing to see Reid get thrown out like that. I changed into my clothes and headed back to my room. Reid was standing there in just his boxers. A smirk formed on my face.

"Hey hottie" I said walking into the room and placing my stuff in my laundry hamper.

"Hey" he said. I walked up to Reid, he placed his hands on my waist.

"Reid not tonight" I said.

"Oh come on, you know you want to Kelsey" he said seductively.

"Reid, don't make me throw you out again" I said.

"You had fun doing that didn't you?" he asked me.

"Just a little" he said.

I then felt Reids lips crash onto mine. I fought to kiss back, but caved in. I then pushed Reid away and sat down on my bed. "Reid we can't do this anymore, I can't have you use me like this" I said.

He sat down on my bed, "Kelsey, I'm not using you" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you are, that's all you do. Get with a girl, get what you want then leave" I told him.

"You know that's a lie" he said. I could hear the hint of denial.

"It's the truth, can we just drop the subject. I'm tired" I said.

"Fine" he said. We both laid down and I turned off the light and we fell asleep.

A/N: I know this part is a bit short, but it was better then making the second chapter really long


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to fell someones arm wrapped around me. I felt comfortable and happy for once, but that's how I always felt around Reid., and I knew I shouldn't he was a player. I slid out if his arms and got off the bed. I grabbed my school uniform and headed to the bathroom I turned on the shower, I got undressed and stepped into the shower. The water made me feel refreshed. I then heard the bathroom door open. I peeked to see none other then Reid.

"Damn it Reid learn to knock" I yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked as he began to undress.

"Your so not joining me Reid" I said to him.

"Sure I am, you know you want me" he said as he got into the shower.

"Reid do not make me mad right now or I will send your naked ass out of here and you know I can" I told him.

He then gently touched my cheek and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Our lips separated, "I told you" he said smirking.

"Fine but you are not kissing me again until we tell the others" I said.

"But I can't wait that long" he said kissing me again. I caved in and kissed him back as the warm water poured down on us. Our lips separated and I just looked at him. "Jerk" I said as I turned off the shower. I got out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around me, Reid doing the same.

I grabbed my school uniform and headed to my room, Reid following me. I didn't even look at him, I was angry at him. I changed grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I headed outside, pulling my cell out. I dialed the one person I wanted to see rather then Reid.

"Hello" I heard Tyler say.

"Hey Ty, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

'Sure, Reid still there?" He asked me.

"Yeah the jerk is still here" I said bitterly.

"Okay I'll be there in a few" he said.

"Thanks bye" I said.

I sat down on the front step, I heard Reid come out. He sat down beside me. He was about to put his arm around me when I turned to him and said "Don't touch me" very angrily.

"Kelsey, what's wrong. I don't want to talk to you right now Reid" I said to him.

"Come on don't be that way, Kelsey I love you" he said.

"Your just saying that Reid" I said.

"I mean it" he said to me.

"Since when do you feel love. Beside's how many girls have you said that to, to get them in bed" I said to him.

Tyler showed up before Reid could say anything. I got into the passenger seat and Reid got into the back.

"So did you two kiss and make up?" Tyler asked. Him and Kate were the only two who knew we were dating.

"I wanted to, but Kelsey wouldn't" Reid said.

"Reid you're an ass that's why, you keep saying you love me but you don't" I told him.

"Fine Kelsey if that's what you believe then how come we are still dating?" he asked.

I had nothing to say, he had a point. For once Reid was right.

"You gonna say anything?" Reid asked.

I just sat there, not saying a word.

"Exactly what I though" he said.

Tyler pulled in the to the school and the three of us got out of the vechile and headed inside.

I headed up to my class and saw Kate and Sarah. "Hey how are you?" Kate asked.

"Pissed off" I said.

"Reid?" she asked.

"Of course at Reid. He's being his usual jerk self" I said.

"You and Reid a couple?" Sarah asked.

"No, yes, I don't know. We've been dating on and off all year. And right now I'm not talking to him"I told her.

"Aww I'm sure you two will make-up" Sarah said.

"Thanks for the confidence, but this time Reid has hit a nerve, if he can change his attitude and player style then maybe" I said. We headed in and all sat down.

Tyler came over and sat down, "Kelsey, Reid's sorry" he said.

"Yeah, I don't care" I said.

"Come on, you know you two will make up" he said.

"No, this time it's over, for good" I said, just as Reid appeared in the room. I turned to Tyler, wrapping my hand around his neck and pulling him close and kissing him. He was caving in and kissing me back. I could feel Reid staring at us. I broke the kiss.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that Kelsey" Kate said. I looked at Reid he looked a but hurt. Then some blonde walked by and he smirked that signature smirk. "So your over Reid, now what?" Sarah asked.

"Tyler you wanna go with me to Nickey's tonight?" I asked.

"Umm yeah sure" he said.

"Sweet" I said smiling.

A/N: so Kelsey is getting Reid back, how is Reid going to take this, you'll have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these chracters except Kelsey.

* * *

**Later**

Classes were done and I ignored Reid for most of it. I headed outside to Tyler's Hummer, when I saw Reid leaning against it waiting for me.

"Leave"I said.

"No I'm taking you home Tyler had some stuff to do" he said to me.

"Nice try Reid, now leave before I make you" I said bitterly.

"Come on Kelsey I just want to talk" he said.

"Since when does Reid Garwin just want to talk" I said.

"Kelsey, just listen to me please" he said.

"Reid, we're over, so move on, go find that blonde and screw her" I yelled at him. He looked at me then walked away.

I leaned against the SUV and slowly let my tears fall. I couldn't believe I ever got involved with him, and actually thought he could change. "Hey Kelsey" I heard Tyler say.

"Oh hey" I said wiping my tears away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Umm yeah once we go to Nickey's" I said smiling at him.

"All right" he said.

He unlocked the vehicle and I got in. Tyler got in and turned on the Hummer. "So I'm guessing you and Reid are over." he asked me as he drove me home to change.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I ever got involved with him" I said.

"You two were young, you thought he would change" he said.

"I know, I was idiot to think he could" I said.

"He'll come around, when do you want me to come back?" Tyler asked.

"Does five sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be here at five" he said as he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks again Ty, I don't know what I would do without you" I said.

"I don't know" he said. I kissed his cheek and got out of the vehicle.

I headed inside and up to my room. I crashed onto my bed. I didn't want to do what I did to Reid. I loved him but I should have known better. I sat up and headed to my dresser pulling my jean skirt out and red halter top. I changed into them. I sat on my bed, thoughts still on Reid and everything that has gone on with the two of us. I let those thoughts disappear as I heard the doorbell rang. It wasn't seven yet, so I wondered who it was. I headed out of my room and down stairs.

I opened the door to see Reid standing there. "I told you to leave me the hell alone" I said to him.

"I know Kelsey, but please let me talk to you" he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE REID GO HOME" I yelled. Next thing I knew Reid had disappeared., I was glad to have my powers.

I sat down on the front steps, I knew he would some how be back.. Just then I saw him appear.

"Reid can you not take a hint, I want nothing to do with you. Whether you like t or not I am going to Nickey's tonight with Tyler" I said to him.

"Fine I get it, I am sorry though" he said.

"Sorry for what not getting to sleep with me" I said bitterly.

Just then Tyler showed up I headed to his Hummer and got in before Reid could stop me.

"He won't give up Kelsey" Tyler said to me.

"So, he can try all he wants, but I am over him" I told him.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Would this tell you" I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"I guess so" he said as we pulled away leaving Reid behind.

We arrived at Nickey's and headed inside.

"You want to dance first or meet the others?" Tyler asked.

"Can we dance?" I asked him

We headed to the dance floor and began to dance, hoping that at least Reid would stay away from me this one time.

A/N: so what do you guys think of this story so far? there is that better shorty 808 i changed it to a hummer


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except Kelsey

* * *

I felt Reid watching Tyler and I. "You want to leave?" Tyler asked. 

"No, Reid can be jealous all he wants" I said to him as we kept dancing.

"Can I interrupt?" I then heard someone ask.

I turned to see Caleb there. "Is it okay if I dance with Caleb?" I asked Tyler.

"Yeah sure, I would rather have Reid watch you too then me" he said walking away.

"Reid knows he shouldn't try anything if I'm with you" Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"No problem, so why is Reid watching you like a hawk?" Caleb asked.

"Jealousy" I said.

"He has feelings for you?" Caleb asked.

"Maybe I don't really care" I said to him.

"You two have been seeing each other secretly" he asked.

"We were but I've come to realize that Reid will not change his player ways, so I broke up with him" I told him.

"I can tell" he said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to get rid of Reid. Hey I thought you were going to come here with Sarah?" I asked him.

"I was going to but changed my mind, and I'm glad I did" he said smiling at me.

"Oh you are" I asked.

"Yes I am, cause if I had come with Sarah I wouldn't be able to dance with you and I wouldn't be able to do this" he said. Just as I was about to ask what I felt his lips crash onto mine. I started to kiss back when I felt someone grab me and pull me away.

I looked to see Reid there. "Reid what do you think your doing, I told you to leave me the hell alone" I said to him. "Yeah well I don't think you should be kissing Caleb" he said.

"It's none of your business who I kiss Reid, we are though I am over you" I said taking Caleb's hand and walking away.

We headed outside, and to Caleb's car. "Why can't he take a hint?" I said.

"It's Reid Kelsey, this is the first time I have ever seen him be this way about a girl" Caleb said to me.

"I know, he isn't being himself anymore" I said to him as we got in his car.

"Maybe he really loves you" Caleb said as he started up his car and headed to my house.

"I doubt that Caleb Reid doesn't know the meaning of love" I said to him.

"Are you sure Kelsey?" he asked.

"I'm positive" I said as he continued to drive to my house. I really didn't want to think about the possiblity of Reid actually knowing the feeling of love, he never really did.

We arrived at my house and got out. "Thanks for the ride Caleb, sorry that we had to leave like that" I said to him.

"It's okay" he said. I hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah see you" he said. He then kissed me on the lips and then left.

I headed up to the front door and unlocked it and headed up to my room.

I opened my bedroom door to see none other then Reid seated on my bed.

"Reid I thought that you would never come running after a girl. Your more of the sleep with the girl then leave type, what has gotten into you?" I asked him

"It's you okay, I don't know why I feel like this Kelsey, but I do okay, I love you can you forgive me for the way I have acted towards you?" he asked me. I really didn't know what to say.

A/N: Hey guys, so how are you liking the story so far, i should have at least one more chapter up before i leave for two weeks sorry about that, but i promise that as soon as i am back i will have at least three more chapters or even more i dunno well that s all


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except Kelsey

* * *

"Reid just leave" I said to him. "Not until you realize that I meant what I just told you" he said to me. 

"No, this is just your way of trying to get back with me" I said to him.

"It' s not Kelsey, I do love you" he said.

"No you don't now please leave before I make you" I said to him.

He sighed and I watched as he left my room. I closed the door behind him and fell back onto my bed wishing that at least Tyler or Caleb was here with me. Suddenly I heard a strange noise and Caleb appeared before me.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Umm, I have powers" I told him.

"That is, wow. Why didn't you tell any of us before?" he asked as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Because I never really thought that I had any until the other night I made Reid go flying out of my house and made him disappear earlier" I told him.

"Wow, so why did I appear here?" he asked.

"I wanted you to, Reid was here a second ago, being all oh I love you Kelsey take me back. He isn't the usual Reid" I said to him.

"Your right he isn't but maybe you should think about it, maybe part of you still loves him" he said.

"I don't and since when do you want me to get back with Reid, it was you who kissed me earlier" I said.

"Yeah I know" he said.

"So why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to Kelsey I like you a lot that's why and I never told you cause I was just worried about everything , like me ascending soon" he said.

"It's okay, Caleb, I know what could happen, and I'm big girl I can handle myself" I said.

"Your right" he said, he then kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and we both laid back onto the bed kissing. I felt like this was wrong to do, I pushed Caleb up off me.

"I can't do this Caleb, not tonight" I said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry Kelsey" he said.

"Can you at least stay with me for the night" I asked.

"Of course" he said I then got up from my bed getting my pj's and headed to the bathroom to change. I changed then headed back to my room to see Caleb in just his boxers.

We laid down on my bed and he placed his arm around me and we feel asleep.

I woke to feel Caleb's arm still wrapped around me. I smiled then quietly got up form the bed to change into my school uniform. I headed back to see Caleb up and getting changed. "So how are we going to get to school?" he asked me.

"I'll drive" I said to him.

"I'm not so sure I want to ride if your driving" he jokingly said.

"Shut-up I know how to drive." I said as I grabbed my books.

We headed down stairs, and out to my car.

We got in and I turned on the car and we headed to school.

"So wanna bet Reid is still going to try and talk to me and convince me that he is love with me?" I asked.

"Reid may be telling the truth" he said to me.

"Yeah right" I said to him. I pulled into the school parking lot and we headed to our class.

I sat down beside Kate and Sarah. "What happened last night?" Kate asked.

"Nothing really Reid is jealous" I said to them.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sarah asked.

"It was exactly what I wanted, ans he can come crawling back as much as he wants but I am though with him" I said as Reid came walking into the class. I felt like I was lying to myself that I was still in love with him just not ready to confess it to myself or anyone else.

A/N: So will Kelsey just confess how she still feels about Reid or will she try hard and move on and away from his so called player ways that he wants to give up just for her aww how sweet, I will have the next chapters up after my two week absence sorry again about this guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters excpet Kelsey

* * *

Second period was over and Sarh, Kate and I headed to the library to get some homework done. We sat down in our usually seats. 

"Please warn me if Reid comes in" I said to them I always sat facing the window so I wouldn't be able to tell if he came in.

"No problem" Kate said.

"Kelsey what if Reid is telling you the truth that he really loves you" Sarah said.

"Come on since when does Reid Garwin know what it feels like to love" I said.

"She's got a point. So what are you going to do about the situation?" Kate said.

"I was thinking about going to Nickey's with Caleb tonight" I said.

"You sure that is a good idea" Sarah asked.

"It would definitely make Reid jealous" I said to them.

"Hey Caleb just walked in" Kate said.

I turned to watch Caleb walk over to us, he then sat down beside me.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked.

"Kelseys situation with Reid and how she is going to make him mad" Kate said.

"Oh and how is that?" he asked.

"You and me going to Nickey's"I told him.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said smiling.

"Awesome" I siad.

"Uh-oh Kelsey Reid just walked in" Sarah said.

"Thanks for the warning and don't freak out with what I am about to do" I told them. I then focused really hard on disappearing out of there without Reid seeing. I felt myself becoming invisible, my powers were really exciting me. I walked right by Reid without him even knowing. As soon as I was outside the library I felt myself become visible, luckly no one was around.

I headed off to Kate and Sarah's dorm to give myself some space to think. Just as I was about to walk into their room I heard someone say my name. I turned and it was Caleb. "Did Reid ask were I was?" I asked him as we went into the room.

"As always, Kelsey I think Reid is telling the truth" he said as we sat on Kate's bed.

"Caleb, Reid does not know about love of what it feels like" I said.

"Come on Kelsey maybe Reid has changed" he said.

"I don't care Caleb. I am over Reid" I said as I leaned towards Caleb and kissed him. I could tell he wanted to kiss back and he did. Kissing Caleb was way different from kissing Reid. I just wasn't sure what the feeling was I was getting kissing Caleb.

We stopped kissing. "I guess you have gotten over Reid" he said.

"Told you I did, we better go class is going to start" I said to him. The two of us left the room. I grabbed Calebs hand and headed to our class. We went and sat down in our usual seats and I was still holding Caleb's hand.

Kate, Pogue, Sarah and Tyler walked in and came and sat down beside us.

"Are you two like a couple now?" Kate asked.

"I would say we are" I said.

"I'll agree" Caleb said.

"Wow Reid is not going to be happy" Tyler siad.

I then watched as Reid walked in holding some blondes hand.

"He doesn't look like he would be angry" I said as my eyes met Reids. He looked like he didn't care and part of me felt hurt by that. Just then the bell rang and class began.

A/N: I know its short I promise to have more chapters done and up by the time I come back from the maritimes I should have time to write some more chapters while I'm there. Hope you all enjoy the chapter though I think it's short and it sucks LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters except Kelsey

* * *

The last bell rang for classes to be over. I headed out to the parking lot with Caleb. I was happy that him and I were together, but still part of me wanted to be back with Reid.

"Kelsey, you okay?" I heard Caleb ask me as I unlocked the car.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just have my thoughts going somewhere else" I said to him.

"Reid" he asked.

"No, not Reid. I am over Reid as you already know" I said as we got into the car.

"Your lying Kelsey" he said as I turned on the car and we put on our seatbelts.

"I'm not lying Caleb, Reid and I are done for" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"If that is what you say then I believe you" Caleb said to me. I continued to drive and for the rest of the ride it was silent between him and I. I was not going to continue to argue with him over who is right and who is wrong.

I pulled into the driveway at my house and we got out. We headed up to the house, I unlocked the front door and we went inside.

We headed up to my room so I could change before going to Nickey's. I headed to my closet to try and find something that made me look good and make Reid jealous. I pulled out my really short black strapless dress.

"Are you sure your not trying to make Reid jealous, cause if I remember correctly that is his favourite outfit on you" Caleb said to me

"It's the first thing I pulled out and it is not the outfit Reid likes on me." I said as I begun to change.

"Yeah right" Caleb said. I threw my pillow at him as I finished getting dressed. I slipped on my high heeled boots and grabbed my purse. Caleb and I headed back out to my car.

We got in the car and headed to Nickey's. "I still think you have feelings for Reid." Caleb said to me.

"Stop saying that I do not have feelings for Reid anymore, if I did why am I going to Nickey's with you" I said to him.

"Okay, I am believing you Kelsey" Caleb said.

"Good" I said to him. He pulled up to Nickey's and got out of the car and headed inside. I spotted Sarah and everyone else and we walked over there. I sat down beside Sarah "Well don't you look hot" Sarah said. "Yeah I thought I would" I said to her. "Oh-uh Kelsey, Reid just walked in" Kate said.

"So what if he did, I'm not here with him. I'm here with Caleb" I said to her.

"Yeah and it looks like he's here with someone too" Sarah said. I looked over and saw him with her, the one girl I never wanted to see him with Ainsley the girl who had always hated me.

"Sure it would be her to come with him. Once she knew we were over she would dig her claws into him" I said bitterly.

"Kelsey just ignore it, come on let's go dance" Caleb said as he held out his hand. I took his hand and we headed out to the dance floor.

I felt Caleb wrap his arms around me waist as we began to dance. I wanted to move on and forget Reid so badly but I couldn't he was always on my mind and I knew I still loved him but I couldn't bring myself to say it to him or anyone.

I watched as Ainsely and him came on the dance floor. I then turned around to face Caleb. "You can't do this anymore can you?" he asked me. "Yes I can Caleb" I said. " I saw the way you looked at Reid earlier" he said. "What are you talking about that was a look of anger" I told him

"No it wasn't Kelsey it was jealous he only brought her to make you feel that way" He said as we danced.

"I don't feel that way why does everyone assume that is how I still feel about him."I said angrily as the lights began to flicker in the bar.

"I didn't mean to do that" I said to him.

"You have to be careful" he said.

"I know when I get angry my powers usually do this" I said to him.

"Fine I'll try and stop bugging you about Reid" he said.

"Good" I said kissing him on the lips as we continued to dance.

A/N:Hey guys I know its been a long time I have been super busy with school work. I will try and get started up on these stories again. Hope you aren't so mad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Kelsey**

**A/N: Sorry i first wrote when she was talking to chase that chase had feelings for her when i meant Caleb, changes have been made

* * *

**

Caleb and I finished dancing and headed back over to the table. "I think I am going to head home"Sarah said to us.

"Oh, okay we will see you tomorrow at school then" I said to her.

"Of course early in the morning" she said as she got up and left the table. Caleb and I sat down and I watched Reid and Ainsley dancing feeling that jealousy rise in me.

"I thought you were going to ignore it Kels" Caleb said to me.

"I am" I lied.

"You're lying" he said to me.

"Your not. I see you watching them and I can see that jealousy" he said. I was getting angry that everyone was not believing me when I said I was fine. I felt that anger rise in me and the lights began flickering in the bar and the bar began to shake.

"Kelsey, please stop" Caleb said.

"Why should I. No one wants to believe me Caleb not even you. I told everyone I was over it and well you want the truth I'm not I love Reid and nothing can be done to change what happened between him and I." I was basically yelling at him. I was so angry that I got up and stormed out of the bar.

Outside I could hear thunder forming and then it began to rain. I walked to my car but paused because I felt someone following me. "Caleb please just leave me alone" I said.

"I'm not Caleb, but I will take that as a compliment" I heard Chase say.

"Sorry, I'm just not happy with some people right now" I told him.

"Oh, let me guess Reid?" he said.

"You guessed right" I said.

"So what's going on with you and him" he asked me.

"Long story" I told him.

"Well I got lots of time lets head to your place then to get out of this rain." Chase said.

"Okay" I said unlocking my car and we both got in it.

I turned on the car and we headed to my house. It was mostly a silent ride,Chase played with the radio as I drove. "Chase, what made you decide to come to Spencer?" I asked him.

"My family, they passed away and I got moved here to live with my Aunt and Uncle, so I got put into Spencer, and I decided to live on the school instead with them, they approved thinking that it was because I was still not over my parents dieing and I needed the space" he said to me.

"So is that why?" I asked.

"Yes it is, but now I feel that doing this makes me feel more grown up, more of an adult" he said to me.

"I know what you mean, even though I don't live at the school. I wanted to for awhile now but thought that my parents would think it to be ridiculous" I told him. He pulled into my drive way, he turned off the car. We quickly got out running up the porch steps. I unlocked the front door and we went inside.

"It is crazy out there" Chase said to me. We headed up to my room so I could get out of my wet clothes.

"That's partially my fault" I said to him as I pulled out a tank top and my comfy pants. He looked at me funny.

"I have powers, okay, I can change the weather, make people disappear and appear." I told him.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked me.

"Besides the boys and Kate your the only one outside that circle" I told him.

"That's cool, when did they come?" he asked me.

"About last year, when I turned 16" I told him as I headed to my bathroom and changed, with the door slightly opened.

"I'm guessing you were freaking out when they came?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"It took me awhile to get use to them, but yeah I was freaked out" I said as I opened the door. We sat down on my bed.

"So what happened earlier, with you and Caleb?" he asked. I knew that question was going arise soon.

"Well, about four months ago Reid and I decided to try and date but secretly, we just didn't think everyone would want us to considering Reid's reputation" I told him.

"So how does Caleb fit into this?" he asked.

"Well, I finally got tired of Reid and how he was still flirting with other girls when I was around, and always bringing those girls to the clubs, or to Mickey's. I thought I would move on and go out with Caleb, cause I knew Caleb had feelings for me. I had told Reid it was over, that he never could love anyone. He told me he did love me but I never could believe him. So I decided to go out with Caleb tonight, but seeing Reid tonight with Ainsley the one girl I hate, made me realize that I love him, but it's to late now" I confessed to Chase.

"Wow, that's why you were yelling at Caleb, you didn't want to confess that you love Reid" he siad.

"Your right, I don't want to, I don't even know why I confessed to you" I said to him.

"I'm just a easy person to talk to" he said.

"Thank-you" I said yawning.

"Your-welcome, you must be tired, I should get going back to the school" he said.

"How are you going to get there, I drove" I said to him.

"I do not know" he said.

"You can stay here for the night, my parents aren't home and my brother has moved out so you can sleep in his room" I suggested.  
"Thanks Kelsey, I owe you one" he said to me as we got up off the bed and I showed him where my brothers room was, which was right beside my room.  
"There you go, I can let you burrow some of my brothers clothes in the morning, his old uniform is still here, it should fit you" I told him as I went to the closet to find the uniform. Sure enough it was still hanging in the closet.

"Thanks again Kelsey" he said. I hugged him.

"No problem Chase, thanks for letting me talk everything out to you" I said to him.

"It's what I am good for" he said smiling.

"See you in the morning" I said heading back to me room.

As I entered my room, I felt that someone else was in the room. I knew from the cologne smell exactly who it was, and I did not want to speak to them.

A/N: Sorry guys, I have been terribly busy with work and college projects. Also with going away this summer, I will try and get another chapter up before I leave so I don't leave you hanging.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey.**

I turned around to look at who was in the room. Of course it was him, I knew he would want to talk to me after seeing me storm out of Mickey's like I did.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as I went and sat on my bed.

"I don't trust Chase that's why I am here" he said to me.

"Why not, Chase knows about my powers, I can trust him, why can't you or any of the other guys?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Kelsey, I am sorry about what has happened with us" he said to me.

"I am not accepting apology from you Reid" I said to him. 

"Please, Kelsey I really meant it when I said that I loved you" he said to me. 

"No, you don't Reid; you use girls then leave them. I was surprised that we lasted so long." I said to him.

He looked at me, and he looked hurt. I never thought that Reid would have real feelings; he was always acting immature and not thinking with his head. I had sometimes wondered if the guy really had a brain. 

"I'm sorry Reid, but can you just leave for tonight, let me think things through" I said to him.

"Fine, I will leave you alone" he said getting up from my bed.

Reid walked out of my room and headed down the stairs to leave. Part of me was telling me to go after him the other saying he's not worth it. That part was also saying that I had a great guy in my brothers' room, which I knew was dying to date me. I was so confused and knew that the next move I was about to make cold either be good or bad. I decided to head back upstairs and to my brothers' room. I knocked on the door.

"Chase you asleep?" I asked. I heard him get up off the bed and then the door swung open.

"Yeah, I was not going to sleep yet" he said as he stood there in the doorway shirtless. 

"Reid just decided to visit me, can I come in" I asked. 

"Come on in, it is technically your house, and it really isn't my room" he said. I went into the room and sat down on my brothers' bed. Chase closed the door behind me and sat down beside me. 

"I'm guessing he was trying to apologize for everything" he said to me.

"Yes he was, and I wasn't accepting it" I told him. 

"Why I thought, you loved him?" Chase asked me.

"I thought I did, but I realized I need to take a break away from him" I told him. "I need a break from all of them" I said. 

"Well how about the weekend you go up to my family cottage with me?" Chase asked me. 

"Sounds good but on one condition" I said to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"More like two, the first is you stay in my room with me for the night just holding me. The second go with me to the spring dance tomorrow night" I said to him.

"I can agree with those conditions" he said.

"Good" I said as we got up off the bed. We headed out of the room and down the hall to my room. 

We went into my room and laid down on the bed. Chase wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his body. It felt nice to be in his arms. It just felt nice to be in someone else's arms, not Reid or Caleb's'. I felt that going away would help me clear my mind. I turned over and looked at Chase.

"Thank-you" I said to him. 

"Your welcome" he said. I kissed his cheek and turned back around. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_"I thought you loved me" I heard him yell at me. _

_"I did but I feel out of it and in it with Chase" I yelled at him. He looked hurt and angry. I suddenly watched as he rushed at Chase. "What did you do to her? Did you use your powers on her?" Reid asked as he held Chase up against the wall._

_"What do you mean powers?" I asked._

_"Oh he didn't tell you. Chase is the fifth brother, the banished brother" Reid said._

_"I was going to tell you Kelsey I really was" Chase said._

_"Oh yeah right you were. You were just going to use her to get to us and destroy us weren't you?" Reid asked him._

_"I would never do that to Kelsey, I could have just done it on my own. But since I feel in love with her, and you mean a lot to her I won't hurt you I will just go after the others" Chase said._

I woke up from the dream, Chase's arm still wrapped around me. The dream confused me. I knew it couldn't be true. The linage for that banished brother died out years ago. I just decided to fall back to sleep hoping to shake that dream off.

**A/N: Well here is the next one up, finally eh? Well will Kelsey just ignore the dream and try and date Chase or will she come to conclusion the Reid is who she really is meant to be with?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters except for Kelsey**

I woke up to see that Chase was no longer laying beside me. I then heard the water running in the bathroom. I sat up from my bed still feeling confused about the dream I had that night. I got up off my bed heading over to my dresser. I pulled out my school clothes and decided since Chase was in the shower. I finished changing just as I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. I sat back on my bed waiting for Chase to come out when I heard my phone start buzzing. I reached over to the side dresser and grapped the phone. It read CALEB on the front. I flipped it open to see one new message on the screen. I hit the button to read the message. _ Hey, sorry about last night, want me to pick you up_. I hit reply and typed back. _ I am fine, I am already getting a ride from Chase_. I hit send then closed my phone.

I heard the door open from the bathroom, I got up from my bed. "Hey, you don't mind that I burrowed your shower." Chase asked as he came into my room.

"No, that's fine, I just needed to get in there to brush my teeth and fix my face" I said to him.

"You look perfect Kelsey" he said to me making me smile. I then heard my phone go off. I knew it was Caleb messaging back, probably upset that Chase was giving me a ride.

"Your phone's going off" Chase told me.  
"I hear it, probably just Caleb mad cause I told him you were giving me a ride" I said as I headed for the bathroom. Chase followed me to the batroom.

"Why would he be mad?" Chase asked me as I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cuboard.

"He just doesn't trust you for some strange reason" I told him as I put the toothpast on the toothbrush and began to brush them.

"You can trust me Kelsey, I don't get why Caleb or the others won't" Chase said to me as I spit out some toothpaste.

"I know I can Chase. The boys are just over protective" I told him as I brushed again.

"As long as you can trust me that is all that matters" he said. I spit out the rest of the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth. I washed off my face, then headed back to my room, Chase following me.

"So are you going to talk to any of them today?" Chase asked as I grabbed my school bag. We headed downstairs and outside to his car.

"I am not sure I really want to" I said to him as he unlocked his car. I got in the passenger side and he got in the drivers side. He turned on the car and headed for school.

"Thay are your friends Kelsey, I don't want them getting mad at you" he said to me.

"You're my friend to, Chase, I can share myself you know" I said to him.

"That's good" Chase said. We pulled into the school parking lot. We got out of the car and headed into the school. We headed to our first class and went inside.

I sat down beside Chase and watched as others came into the classroom. I looked right at Reid and Caleb as they walked in. Both looked a bit upset with me. Then Reid walked over to me.

"Kelsey, are you going to work on the project with Pogue and I later at lunch?" he asked.

"Sorry Reid I can't I am going out dress shopping for the dance tonight, and Chase is taking me" I told him. Reid looked upset with me.  
"Fine, see ya later" he said as he walked away.

Part of me felt upset at this. I did have feelings for Reid, but just was not sure how deep those feelings really were. Class then began and I tried to get my mind off everything that was going on.

**A/N:** **Here you guys go the next part, it might be the next part for a very long time, I am heading out to British Columbia to work a Resort. I might print this off for my own use then write ouit by hand the next chapters so I can have them for when I get back for all you amazing readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey.**

The rest of the classes went by slowly, I felt like I was being watched the whole time by not only Caleb but Reid. It was getting to be annoying. I wanted to just make them disappear but knew it would cause a lot of attention. The bell finally rung for class to be over. I got up from my seat following Chase out of the classroom, it was finally lunch time.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure, while we do that I need to go pick up my suit for the dance tonight" he said to me.

"Sounds good, I just need to go swing by my house to go get my wallet, I forgot it" I siad to him.

"Alright let's get going" he said.

We headed out to his car, I had a strange feeling we were being followed as we did this. I also knew it would be Reid or Caleb, just not sure which.

Chase unlocked his car and let me into his car. He then got into the drivers side. He turned on the car and we headed off to my house.

As we drove down the road I sensed us being followed. I looked in the side mirror to see a silver car following us. "Chase, go on ahead to the café, I am going to go to my house, we got a follower" I said to him. He looked in his and saw the car.

"No problem I guess your powers let you be able to do that eh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, well this is my first time trying, wish me good luck" I said to him.

"Good luck, I would give you a kiss for extra luck but I need to keep my eyes on the road" he said making me smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the luck" I then undid my seat belt.

I closed my eyes focusing mostly on my room. I cleared my mind of any outside noises and any thoughts. I felt a floating feeling and suddenly I felt myself disappear out of Chases car. I then felt myself land on my bed. I opened my eyes and there I was on my bed, in my room. That was the first time it had ever worked. I then got up off my bed to look for my purse. I found it of course on my dresser. I grabbed it then headed down stairs to go catch up with Chase. I opened my door almost walking into who was on the other side.

"Shit Reid don't scare me like that, where's your partner in crime Caleb?" I asked him.

"He isn't with me, he is following Chase" he told me. I closed my front door as we stood on the porch.

"Reid why are you guys so against Chase?" I asked him.

"He's new and we just don't trust him because we think the fifth linage did not disappear that Chase could be the fifth brother" he told me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I am, we just are worried that's all. Just be careful Kelsey, please" Reid said to me.

"Reid I can handle myself. I got to go meet up with him at the café. If anything happens I will call you okay" I said to him.

"Alright, I will let you go" he said. I then headed off my porch and headed to the café.

I got there and saw Chase sitting in the far corner. I went in and sat down across from him.

"Sorry I was a little late. Reid showed up at my door step." I told him.

"That's okay Caleb visited me" he told me.

"Let me guess telling you stay away or they will hurt you" I said to him.

"Basically" he said.

"I just don't get them. Maybe they are just jealous" I said.

"I guess we can go with jealousy" Chase said.

"We are, there's no other excuse unless there is something your not telling me?" I asked him.

"There's nothing I am not telling you Kelsey, I promise, now what would you like to eat?" He asked me.

"Umm, how about just a small sandwich surprise me" I told him. I watched as he got up from the table and went to order food. I looked out my window and say Caleb's familiar car with Reid sitting in the passenger side. I knew they were just looking out for me, cause I was the baby of the group, but still I figured I could handle myself.

**A/N: So here you guys go the next part, I will try to get at least one more up before I leave for British Columbia in just 2 more weeks!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Character except for Kelsey**

Chase came back with our food and sat down across from me. He handed me what he had ordered me.

"I got you a assorted sub" he told me.

"Thank-you" I said to him as I unwrapped it. I finished unwrapping it and began to eat.

"So are you still going to the dance with me?" Chase asked.

"Yes I will, nothing can change that" I told him as we ate.

"Are you sure though?" he asked me.

"Chase I am" I told him. We continued eating, and sat there staring into space, I could tell he still wasn't believing me at all. We finished eating, "I still need to go get my dress for the dance" I told him.

"Alright we can go do that" he said as we headed out to his car. We got to his car and got in. We then headed to the store so I could pick up the dress.

He pulled into the store, "You can wait out here if you want" I said to him.

"I can come in, maybe I can help you pick out that special dress that will make you sparkle" he said to me. I thought this over in my head. I quickly looked around to see that of course Reid and Caleb had followed us.

"Alright then" I said to him. The two of us then headed into the store. I headed to the back of the store where I knew the dresses are. I started going through them, watching Chase watch me. I found a nice light blue strapless one. "What do you think of this one?" I asked him.

"Its pretty you should try it on" he told me. I then headed to the dressing room.

I went inside the dressing room, closing the door behind me I felt another presence in the room. I turned around to see Reid and Caleb standing there. "Geez, would you two please just back off for now" I whispered to them.

"We are just looking out for you Kelsey, you are still going with him to the dance right?" Caleb asked me.

"Yes I still am going with him, that's why I am here getting him to help me pick my dress" I told them.

"That's a nice dress Kels" Reid said to me, "Need helping getting into it?" he then asked.

I gave him the look that I usually give him, they both then disappeared. I changed into the dress and walked out of the dressing room to show Chase.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"Wow, you look amazing " he told me, I smiled a little.

"Thanks, So should I buy it?" I asked him.

"Yes, it looks perfect on you" he said to me. I headed back into the change room and changed back to my regular clothes. I headed back out, bought the dress and we got into Chases car.

"Can we just swing by my house for me to drop this off?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure" he said

We pulled up to my house. "I'll just be a quick minute, do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Sure beats sitting out here by myself"Chase said to me. The two of us headed inside the house. I headed upstairs to drop my dress off, when I noticed someone sitting on my bed, and it wasn't Caleb or Reid.

**A/N: I feel like I have been neglecting this story, I am a terrible mother aren't I! I promise to get back to the stories. I just have had a crazy semester this year and it's my final year too!! Well I hope that I can focus on school and stories I promise!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey (and someone new)**

I stared at who was sitting there on my bed, someone who I never thought I would see again. "Hello Kelsey, it's so nice to see you again" he said to me.

I was in complete shock, I thought he was gone, and never coming back.

"How is this possible?" I asked him.

"Anything can be possible Kelsey" he said to me.

"Nathaniel you died" I said sounding a bit scared, because that was how I felt.

"That's what I heard" he said smiling at me.

"You shouldn't be here, if Caleb or Reid sense you here, plus I have someone waiting for me downstairs" I told him.

"A new friend to toy with" he said to me.

"No he's not just someone who is being nice to me and doesn't want to see me get hurt" I told him.

"Well, then, care to let me meet this new friend" he asked him.

"I do care, Nathaniel, if word gets out that your back, it's not going to be pretty" I warned him.

"Trust me, I'll keep my return silent, as long a you don't mention it" he said staring into my eyes coldly.

"I promise, I won't say a word, now can you please leave" I told him.

"As you wish, Kelsey"He said. Nathaniel got up to leave, before leaving he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close and kissed my lips. I shoved him away.

"Get the hell away from me" I shouted at him, he then disappeared.

I placed the dress on my bed and headed back down the stairs to see Chase standing at the doorway."You okay? I thought I heard shouting?" he asked me.

"Sorry I had Reid calling me, and I told him to stay away" I lied to him.

"Oh okay, ready to head back to school then?" he asked me.

"Yes I am" I told him.

We headed outside, back to his car. I locked the house and we got into his car, and headed back to the school.

"You okay Kelsey, you looked really shaken up?" Chase asked me. I looked at him and smiled., "Yeah sorry, just got a lot on my mind".

"You going to be okay?" he asked me.

"I should, Chase, it's really nothing that's all. Trust me" I said to him. We finished the drive in silence. Chase pulled into the school and the parking lot and parked the car. We got out and headed back to the school.

My mind was still on Nathaniel, and how he appeared. Just out of no where, I was no completely myself suddenly. I was worried, scared what he would do. I needed to talk to Caleb, but the picture of Nathaniel's cold stare at not mentioning his return haunted me.

**A/n: So here it is the next chapter, my apologies for taking so long, I have been busy working, and moving. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey and Nathaniel.**

I walked into the school, "I'm going to go find Kate" I told Chase.

"Okay, well I will see you later then" he said to me.

We both went separate ways, I heading to the girl dorms and Chase to the boys.

I walked down the corridors and knew that Caleb and Reid were following me. I turned around to face not Caleb and Reid but Tyler.

"Tyler, I thought you were Caleb or Reid" I said to him.

"Sorry Kelsey, I was following you because I wanted to know if you were going to the dance with anyone. I know you are probably going with Caleb, so forget I asked." he said.

"Actually, I am going with Chase" I said to him.

"Are you sure about going with him, I know Caleb doesn't trust him" Tyler said.

"I am fine with going with Chase, he's a nice guy. Probably nicer then the last guy I met that moved into town" I said thinking about Nathaniel.

"I know Kelsey, that's why Caleb and Reid are worried" Tyler told me.

"Tell them they can trust me okay. I'll see you later" I said as I continued to find Kate.

I headed down the corridor to the girls dorms to find Kate's room. I knocked on the door and waited. The door finally opened to see Kate with Pogue.

"Hey Kelsey what's up" she asked.

"Can I come in, I need to talk badly" I said to her.

"Alright, Pogue, hunny I will see you later" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later at the dance hun, see ya Kelsey" Pogue said as he left the room. I went in and closed the door behind me and sat down Sarah's bed.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"It's the boys, has Pogue asked you anything about Chase?" I asked her.

"Not really, why?" she asked.

"Because, I am going to the dance with him tonight and I let him stay over at the house. The guys apparently don't trust him" I told her.

"Oh, well don't listen to them. They are just very over protective of you Kelsey. It's up to you who you go out with." she said to me.

"I know Kate, there's the problem. I am unsure who I want to be with" I told her.

"You'll figure it out Kels" she said.

"I hope so, hey why don't you and Sarah come over to my place and get ready there before the dance" I suggested.

"Sure, after class, meet at your car?" she said.

"No problem, see ya then, I better head to class." I said leaving her room.

I headed to class, feeling like I was being followed. I had no idea who it was that would be following me now. I then felt someone grab my arm and cover my mouth before I screamed. I turned around to see who it was that was technically kidnapping me.

**A/N: Sorry readers, I will try and be more quick on the updates, just been super busy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey and Nathaniel.**

I turned around to see Nathaniel holding me and dragging me into a empty classroom.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey, I know you are going to try and drop hints I am here. Don't or the dance will not end pretty at all tonight. I am warning you" he said to me as he held onto my arm tightly.

"Can't you please leave me alone, Nate I just want to live a normal life. I already have Reid and Caleb on my case, I really don't need you" I said to him.

"The only way you can have a real normal life, is to stay with me. Kelsey, you know you love me and I love you and we can only be together, just us, no one else" he said to me.

"No, you and I are never going to be together, no matter what" I spatted at him. I twisted out of his grip and walked away from him.

I headed to class, walked in and sat down at my usual seat. I was still freaked out that Nathaniel was alive. The problem with not being able to tell the boys was really bothered me. I wanted them to be safe and prepared for whatever he was planing.

"Hey Addie" I heard someone say making me jump.

"You okay?" the same person asked. I looked and it was Reid. He sat down beside me and I wanted to ignore him, but I just couldn't.

"Reid, it's nothing, okay" I said, thought I could tell he knew I was lying.

"Just tell me, what's bothering you. Did Chase do something?" he asked. Typical Reid always jumping to conclusions.

"No he did nothing. It is something I can not talk about with anyone" I said as I looked away and pulled out my books for class.

"Kelsey, it's fine that you want to go to the dance with Chase, just promise one thing though" he said to me.

"What do you want me to promise?" I asked, though knowing Reid I had an idea what it was.

"Well it's more like two promises, one don't get hurt, and two save a dance for me" he said.

"I promise Reid" I said looking into his eyes, I felt a bit of pain because I knew I was hurting him and Caleb, by not choosing either one. I need to decided who it was I really loved.

"Thanks" he said hugging me. The bell then rang and we focussed on the school work.

The final bell rang for classes to be finished. I got up, put my books away and began to leave class. When someone grabbed my arm, "Please not now Nate" I said assuming that was who it would be that was grabbing me.

"Who's Nate?" I heard a voice say. I looked to see that it was actually Chase.

"No one, what's up?" I asked him as he let go of my arm.

"Just wondering if you still want to go through with coming to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course, I promised you I would, and I don't go back on my promises" I told him.

"Okay, I will meet you back here at seven" he said.

"See you at seven" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. I then walked away from him to meet up with Sarah and Kate.

I walked outside and into the parking lot. I headed towards my car, and saw Kate and Sarah waiting patiently for me. "Hey girls, ready for tonight?" I asked them as I unlocked the door.

"Can't wait, and you will be happy to know Kelsey that Caleb asked Sarah to go to the dance tonight" Kate told me. We got in the car, and I started it and pulle dout of the parking lot to head to my place.

"That's great, I hope something happens between the two of you Sarah" I told her.

"I hope so too" she said, as I continued home.

**A/n: Sorry it took awhile for this chapter, I am working on another story at the time too, a Buffy one, and it's my first Buffy fic for fanfiction. So I have been focussing on it alot.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kelsey and Nathaniel.**

I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. The three of us got out of the car and headed up to the house. I unlocked the door and we all walked inside. We walked up the stairs and went into my room. Sarah and Kate and hung their dresses up in my closet and sat down on the bed.

"Are you positive about going with Chase tonight?" Kate asked me.

"I am, I need to get my mind off Reid and Caleb. You going with Caleb, helps too Sarah" I told the two girls. I then pulled out my make-up bag and let them go through it.

"Kelsey you seemed a little odd today" Kate asked me.

"Just Reid and Caleb are bothering me" I said, knowing I couldn't say a word about Nathaniel.

"Oh okay" Kate said as she took out some eyeshadow and liner.

"Come on let's get ready, the boys know to pick you up here right?" I asked them as I began to do my make-up.

"I told Pogue' Kate said as she headed to the bathroom to do her hair.

"So, you think Chase could maybe be the one?" Sarah asked me as she pulled her dress out of the closet.

"I can't really answer that since I have already thought I had been with that one" I said, she looked a little upset assuming I was speaking of Caleb.

"It wasn't Caleb, if that is who you thought I was talking about" I told her as I zipped up her dress. Kate came back in the room freeing up the bathroom. I watched as Sarah headed to the bathroom next.

"So, please tell me you are just toying with Reid and Caleb, by going with Chase" Kate asked me.

"I'm not toying with anyone. I am done having them play with my heart. I need one of them to smarten up and tell me they really love me, but they won't. Caleb did once, but that was long ago, and Reid he will say it but never mean it." I told her as we both pulled our dresses out and got dressed.

"The day Reid says he loves someone and means it, will be the day pigs fly" Kate said. I went to my vanity and sat down, and began to pull my hair up.

"I agree, but still something inside wants him to say it to me and actually mean it, without the pigs flying" I told her, as I finished putting my hair up.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked me and we switched spots.

"I'm not sure really, he would be the first guy I have really loved, since well you know who" I told her.

"You never really loved Caleb did you?" Kate asked me, as Sarah came back into the room.

"I have no idea" I told her, as we heard the doorbell ring, "Ready to get going?" I asked them.

"Can't wait for this night to get over with" Kate said to me.

The three of us headed down the stairs, I opened the front door to see our rides waiting for us.

"You girls look beautiful" Chase said making us all smile.

"Why thank-you" Sarah said as she took Caleb's hand.

"I agree, ready to go?" he asked Sarah.\

"I can't wait" she said to him."

Kelsey, Reid is going with no one tonight, just to let you know" Caleb told me, which was a but surprising coming from someone who once hated me being with Reid.

"Thanks Caleb, but I am going with Chase tonight, and would care less, if Reid was going with someone or not" I told him.

"Just letting you know" he said as he left with Sarah.

I watched as Pogue and Kate left next, then took Chases hand and left the house.

"Tonight is going to be a great night" Chase said as we got in his car.

"I hope it will be" I said to him as he drove off heading for the school.


End file.
